


Kick It Barack

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Poems, M/M, Oh God this is lame, does not actually contain any Obama, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very serious love poem from one idiot to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick It Barack

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry.

“Yeah but I still don-”

“You will if you let me just fucking do it, okay?” You only sound as exasperated as you feel. He's watching you close, eyebrows furrowed only slightly in a unsure frown. He's not judging you though, not that he would, but still. You're nervous as shit. The last time you did this was for a girl in the third grade who's name you can't even remember now. She didn't buy it, not one bit.

“I wanna tell you just how I feel,” you start, and his eyes are suddenly huge. He's like a god damn cat and its throwing your flow off. You clear your throat and start again.

“I wanna tell you just how I feel-”

“You just said that.”

“Fuck you, this is bullshit, fuck it.” Yes, you sound more like a petulant kid than a tormented artist, but you've been working on this thing for like a week. As you go to leave he snatches at your cape, tugging you back. You decide to sulk until he apologises. Which he doesn't. He just curls himself back up on the edge of the table, eyes still fucking massive as he watches you.

“Go, say it,” he says with a soft little motion of his head. You pout, rearranging words in your head. After a deep breath and a little shake out of your arms you blast off.

“I wanna tell you just how I feel,

Feelin' somethin' quite unreal,

Ain't never had nothin' much to steal,

But you took my heart, man, that shits for real,”

You pause, glance at his face. You know its not a strong start but its a grower. He's just staring at you, you hate when he does that. He isn't giving anything away.

“For a while there I was down an' feelin' blue,

'Til shit started poppin' an' that shit was you,

Got me realisin' things that I never knew,

We the sickest mother fuckers, you know its true,

 

"It's lonely out in space, know you feel the same,

Ain't been easy out here, no tail, no game,

But you rocked on up with that clown so lame,

An' took all that shit away, ain't no shame,

 

"Don't even wanna know if you feel it back,

'Cause I know deep down we ain't feelin' black,

You're a red mother fucker to me, that's a fact,

You been keepin' me steady on this weird ass track,

 

"Know I don't get the whole quadrant thing,

But I can try, I'm learnin', you're teachin' me to bring,

All these weird fuckin' aspects to our hang out swing,

If you're a bird, I'm a bird, I'mma make you sing.”

He's silent for far too long after you finish. Shit, your heart is palpitating, you can feel your palms getting sweaty. You shove your hands in your pockets, slouch your shoulders, but you feel shaky, jittery almost. His eyes are so fucking _wide_ even now, his lips parted just slightly. Just fucking _say something_. He takes a breath, still staring you right in the face.

“That...”

Shit, here it comes. Fuckin' sweet rejection. You are the lamest bitch on this entire god damn meteor, fuck this shit.

“That was...uh...”

You turn to leave with a “yeah, sorry,” but he's clinging to your cape, pulling you backwards towards him. His arms surround you, fingers scratching into your chest, face buried in the back of your neck.

“Thank you,” he whispers. You can feel his breath dancing across your skin and you smile, covering his hands with yours and holding him tight against you.

Fuck that chick in the third damn grade, you always knew you were a romantic mother fucker. It just took someone who appreciated romance to bring it out in you.


End file.
